


You're Not Allowed to Die

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is injured and brought back to TonDC</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Allowed to Die

Lexa was over watching the training of the youngest seconds when there was commotion at the entrance to the newly built TonDC, to which they had finally returned after a long stay in Polis. Octavia was leading the way, shouting for Nyko and Abby. Next was a warrior, dragging an unconscious man behind him. Last was Indra, who carried a limp Clarke in her arms. Lexa's heart stopped at the sight of her recently Bonded, pale and bloody in her best warriors arms. Leaving the training she followed the warrior into the Healer's tent. Thankfully Abby had been visiting the last couple days, trading knowledge with Nyko.

"What happened?" Lexa demanded as Clarke was laid on the table. Nyko and Abby were instantly inspecting her.

"We were hunting when the man shot her twice. I am sorry Heda, his clothes blended with the forest." Octavia explained.

Lexa left the tent to see the man her warriors now surrounded. It was the man she had made that horrible deal with. 

"Lock him up, we will put him on the tree after we know if Clarke lives." Lexa announced.

"Yes Heda." A warrior bowed and took the man to the underground cell.

Lexa knew that a few warriors recognized the man. The entire camp would know who he was by night fall. The man would not live long. Lexa returned to the healing tent. Jackson was arranging straps around Clarke's legs, chest, and one arm. Nyko was pressing bandages against the bullet wounds, and Abby was dunking knives in moonshine.

"Explain." Lexa glared at the young Sky Healer.

"Abby needs to do surgery. Cut the bullets out, and sew up the wounds." Jackson explained "We have no drugs, so she has to be awake."

"Commander, I need you to stand at Clarke's head, where she can see you. She's wavering in and out of consciousness." Abby announced.

Lexa moved to stand by Clarke's shoulder, on the side where her arm was not strapped down. Clarke's eyes cracked open, and her lips moved to form Lexa's name, but no sound escaped. Her free hand came up to grasp the back of Lexa's shirt.

"Shh, you were shot and your mother needs to cut you." Lexa said, cupping Clarke's face.

A look of confusion crossed Clarke's face. Then Abby began to cut into her daughter. Confusion turned to pain, and a scream escaped Clarke, tearing at Lexa's heart. For the next hour if anyone were to enter the tent they would see their Heda stroking the Sky commander's hair, pressing kisses to her sweaty face and neck, and whispering comforting words. from outside the tent many could hear the screams.

"You are not allowed to die on me." Lexa told her Bonded.

"I'll try not to." Clarke gasped.

Lexa was glad when Clarke fell asleep as Abby stitched her up. She took a damp cloth and washed the sweat from her skin. Abby collapsed in a chair nearby, hands covered in her daughter's blood. Nyko dressed the stitches with a healing salve. The Heda bent and pressed her lips one last time against the blonde's before exiting the tent. 

In a matter of moments the inhabitants of TonDC had gathered around her.

"The man in the cell shot Clarke. She is alive, for now, Nyko hopes she will wake in two days time. The prisoner will not live that long. Tomorrow he will be put on the tree!" Lexa shouted.

The warriors all shouted their approval before dispersing. Lexa returned to the healing tent. She waited by Clarke most of the night. The next morning Emerson died by her sword, and later that day Clarke woke. Lexa was sparring with Ryder when Octavia came to fetch her. Clarke was drinking water from a cup her mother held when Lexa arrived.

"Lexa." she raised her arms, reaching for her Bonded.

Lexa gently walked into them and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her temple. Clarke had to stay on the table for another couple days. After her third night in the healre's tent Clarke told her to go sleep in their bed. At Lexa's protest Clarke told her she was becoming grumpy. So now, two nights later Lexa was preparing for sleep in their bed. 

"Permission to enter Heda." a young warrior called from the outside.

"Granted." Lexa replied.

A young man entered the tent, looking a little startled.

"Heda, the Sky Commander is on her way to the tent."

"What? Nyko said she was not to walk!" Lexa exclaimed, moving to stalk out of the tent.

"She's not walking."

Just then the tent flaps parted and in walked Nyko, carrying Clarke, who simply said hello. 

"What are you doing here. Abby said you were to be bed resting."

"I am, just in our bed. And don't worry, I've been cleared to sleep beside someone." Clarke announced as Nyko settled her on the furs.

Lexa dismissed the healer and warrior, then climbed into bed beside Clarke. She settled the blankets around them, and wrapped her arms around her Bonded.

"I love you." Lexa whispered.

"I love you too."

"When you were on the table I...." Lexa gulped the memory assaulting her.

"Shh, I promised not to die, I haven't, and I won't." Clarke lifted her head and pressed her lips against the brunette's.


End file.
